Tale of Escape
by Destiny13
Summary: Writen for my english class. It's very short and writen from the convict's point of view. Please review!


Disclaimer: Great Expectations does not belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tale of Escape~  
  
I am forewarning all of you-I am not a huge fan of Charles Dickens as most of you are. I usually only post in the Harry Potter section here at FanFiction.net but I wrote this for my english class and decided to post it. The assignment was to pick one of five characters that appear early on in "Great Expectations" and then tell the story from their point of view up until about chapter 10. If you can't tell by the title, I chose the convict that Pip brings food too. I've decided it couldn't hurt to get some constructive criticism on my writing style so please review with your thoughts/suggstions. Basically, I'm probably setting myself up for a bunch of flamers but I don't care, I already got a good mark on this assignment so why not share it with others? Anywho, enough idle chatter, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When one is hungry, one does strange things. Only now have I realized this fully. You see, I was thrown in jail for stealing, a crime that I did not commit. Lately it seems as though the soldiers arrest everyone they lay eyes on and I am just another victim of their tyranny. After spending a few months in jail I decided to escape. I was crazy for doing it, but I felt I had nothing to lose. I managed to escape from that wretched boat and swim to shore. I ran to the marshes but my legs were already sore from the chains I wore and could hardly manage. I wandered about aimlessly throughout the marshes and it was then that I chanced upon a young, nervous looking lad in a churchyard. Realizing this was my chance to get some food I grabbed the boy, held him upside down by his ankles and threatened him so that he would bring me what I so desperately needed. As luck would have it, this particular boy, Pip was his name I believe, lived with the town blacksmith. Hardly able to believe my luck I realized that meant he had access to things even more valuable then food. After the thought had sunk in I ordered him to bring me a file so that I could rid myself of my chains. He promised he would and I could tell by the look of him that he was too scared of me to run and tell anyone about how I was hiding in the marshes.  
  
It seemed like ages before he returned the next day in the early hours of the morning with the food and file. While I waited for the boy I tried to sleep but without success. I kept hearing noises all around me which tormented me all through the night. It was as if I could here the prison guards searching for me, closing in on me to take me back to that miserable place of despair. My body ached from head to toe and I was bruised, cut and scratched from the forest. The iron on my leg dragged me down and was heavier then I could bear.  
  
In the early morning he returned. I heard him long before I saw him as he fought through the underbrush. When I caught sight of him I noticed he was carrying the food and the file. It was a miracle to me and I was grateful. As I ate, I noticed he was still scared of me. I took this to mean that he was unlikely he would tell anyone of my whereabouts which meant I could make a clean getaway. I thought that day would be the start of my new life where I could be free.  
  
Unfortunately, it was not to be and by the end of the day I was a prisonner once more. The soldiers had been out looking for me and another escapee in the marshes and found both of us in the midst of a fight. The other, I don't know his name, was a dirty liar when asked about the fight. Both of us were taken away, but not before I saw the boy again. At first I thought he had told them where to find me but from the way he acted I don't think he did. Perhaps some day I'll know for sure if when I am free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it was short but it was supposed to be! (I think it was because my english teacher didn't want to have to read 25 full length novels.) Any comments will be greatly appreciated because we're still working on Great Expectations in class and they may be helpful. I'm fully aware that the convict did not speak in the proper way and that it was writen in modern english but I can say in all honesty that my teahcer specifically asked us to avoid writing with bad grammar and the like. You probably don't believe me but I don't mind. Anywho, please review and if you like Harry Potter you might want to check out my other stories! Thanks!  
  
~*~MeGaN~*~ 


End file.
